Melt my frozen heart
by Yandere Kirkland chan
Summary: With John and Helen Rider dead a small baby boy is left orphaned, obliviously lying in his cot. But what will happen when a certain Scorpia trained assassin pays the house a visit? Yassen x Baby Alex FLUFFY!


**MELT MY FROZEN HEART**

 **A/N: First Alex Rider fic! I don't expect this to be as read as my other fics cus apparently less people read about Alex Rider :( I started to day dream one night (night dream?) well 3 something AM and I couldn't fall asleep until I wrote it down. This is just some fluff Yassen x baby Alex it is a one shot but I do have ideas to continue it if people like this so follow if you are interested in that. There are little inconsistencies from the original story for example Jack started babysitting Alex from when his parents died. But otherwise: Enjoy…**

The blonde haired man dropped silently to the ground. His ice blue eyes took in his surroundings. The house looked cosy. It had a thick, soft carpet, plush or polished furniture and brightly coloured walls-newly painted. With the various toys or other items precariously scattered around the room it was obvious that this was the home of new parents and their child. The place radiated happiness, how ironic.

Yassen knew that the red haired babysitter downstairs (barely escaping adolescence herself) had finished all her jobs and was curled up in the sofa with a tub of cookie dough ice cream she had taken from the absent couple's fridge. He made it his business to know everything about the buildings he entered and its inhabitants. But it was not the girl Yassen was interested in.

Yassen exited the room he had been in, entering the brightly lit hall way. He found it frustrating that he couldn't have entered straight into the room he had wanted but it had no windows. Probably because of the safety and paranoia that came with being a parent and these particular parents' profession. Yassen had made no noise walking across the second floor hall, stealth had become a part of who he was after all this time.

He opened the door silently. The room on the other side almost made him smile… almost. The nursery was painted soft shades of blues and greens, glow in the dark stars littered the ceiling in a crude representation of the real things, an uncountable amount of toys were scattered everywhere, no child really needed that many toys let alone a new born baby.

He meandered around the toys to the cot stationed in the middle of the room. He peered over the wooden bars and his breath hitched. There lay the smallest baby he had ever seen. Was it possible for a human being to be so small? Yassen stared in awe at the baby, he came to the (uncharacteristically immature) conclusion that it was another of the toys, perhaps he had been mistaken and the babysitter had decided to keep the infant with her tonight. That theory was shattered, however, when the small child let out a little gurgle and flailed its arm around several times before it settled and continued with its sleep.

Yassen was a merciless assassin, trained to perfection, who made it his business to never make mistakes or show any weakness. But for some reason this particular mission made Yassen feel… odd. He knew who this child was, very well, but he had never actually seen the infant before. He suddenly had the unexplainable urge to pick up the small child. Yassen gently lifted the boy, one hand covering his entire back and bum, he used the other to support the little kid's neck. The child cooed as it was lifted, smiling in its sleep.

Yassen toyed with the little tufts of golden hair hanging slightly into the boy's face. Yassen found pulling the child closer so he could take in the baby smell better. Yassen blanched. Baby smell? What was happening to him? His attention was brought back to the baby as it awoke, making a slightly confused noise at its current situation. Deciding that it was in no danger, the baby resorted to contently bobbing its head making a weird 'Ah yayayayaya' should.

"Can you say Yassen?" The assassin mused. "Say it like this: Yyyyy…" Yassen dragged out the first syllable of his name for the child to copy, not really expecting it to work. The child looked blankly up at Yassen, confused. Yassen froze. _Hunter._ Now with the boy looking directly at him, Yassen could see the resemblance, it was extraordinarily accurate. A twang of emotion ran through Yassen. John Rider was gone. The news hadn't travelled to his family and friends yet but Yassen knew. The tiny, happy infant smiling away in Yassen's arms was blissfully unaware that he was now an orphan. The red haired lady downstairs didn't know that her employers weren't coming home from their holiday, in fact the plane had never even reached its destination. _Well she might have to look after the child a little longer than she had anticipated_ Yassen mused. The grief that had consumed him after first hearing the news once again threatened to overflow but Yassen pushed it away.

His thoughts wondered along that trail: into the world of spies and assassins, a world where the line between evil and good wasn't so defined. _Assassins,_ Yassen's reason for coming resurfaced. He let himself have one more moment of emotion, looking down at the boy sorrowfully, before drawing his gun and positioning it carefully against the boy's temple. There was no point really as the bullet would easily be able to pass straight through a child's soft, developing bones but Yassen supposed he wanted to find a spot where the boy would die instantly, feeling no pain.

Yassen placed his finger on the trigger and was frustrated to notice it trembling. He frowned. He had killed countless people, never once feeling the famous 'rush of the kill' but neither any remorse; it was a part of his life. Besides they would all have died eventually anyway. His blood started to boy with anger: at himself for showing such weakness, at the boy for being the cause. His feelings didn't improve as he realised that the boy had also managed to make him loose his calm, emotionless mask. He tried again and again to do the single, simple movement that would end the boy's life and his current mission but he couldn't.

Yassen was dragged out of his aggressive thoughts at an odd change in the weight of his gun. He looked down to find, to his absolute astonishment, that the boy had engulfed the tip of the gun with its tiny mouth and was chewing on it with his toothless mouth, gurgling happily. Didn't this kid know the danger it was in? It hoisted its self up slightly, gripping the sides of the gun with its small hands and its arms stretched to their maximum length, still not nearly enough to hold the gun. Yassen smiled, laughing at the adorable little _alive_ thing in his arms. He caught himself, frustrated, As long as this child was alive Yassen had a massive weakness; that just couldn't be tolerated. He steeled himself and pulled the trigger.

At the last moment he moved his hand. The bullet flew through the air at a vicious speed, cutting through the wall. The little baby looked at it in shock. He brought his brown eyes down to the weird black object he had previously been chewing on. Seeing the damage it had caused the wall he looked wearily up at the man who he could tell had caused this. He may have been a baby but he could sense he something was wrong and he could draw lines between the things he had observed. He didn't know how the things were related or how he knew but they just _were_. This man had attempted to hurt him.

Yassen saw the unbelievably tiny chocolate eyes looking between himself and the wall in confusion. He then saw something change in the eyes as they realised what had happened. Yassen was shocked at the seriousness and maturity those little eyes displayed. Suddenly the child put all of its strength into one massive jerk, attempting to get free of this scary man's grip. Yassen gasped as he almost dropped the child. He gripped the little body tighter and more carefully but this was made hard by the boys constant writhing. The baby was now screaming its head off with tears flooding down its cheeks as it tried desperately to escape. This kid was _strong._ Yassen quickly placed the squirming child back in its cot before he dropped it and it actually got hurt. He quickly stepped away from the distressed infant so it would see he was at a safe distance and calm down.

With an angry, defensive scream the baby chucked a rag doll teddy at Yassen as if in defence. Yassen looked kind of dazed at this. Had a baby just tried to attack him? Mirth danced in Yassen's eyes as he shook his head unbelievingly. He didn't even want to know what this kid would be like when he grew older if he was already assaulting top class assassins.

Yassen chuckled, advancing to pick up the baby again. The little boy curled away from Yassen's grasp, his lower lip jutting out in a pout, silent tears streaming down his face. Wow, he had really distressed the child, Yassen noted. He wasn't used to dealing with such helpless and innocent beings. He sighed and started to mutter reassurances to the baby in a soothing tone until it finally let him pick it up. The baby curled into Yassen, hiding its face in his clothes as he sobbed a bit more, his tears soaking into Yassen's shirt.

Yassen suddenly felt really bad. He had already accepted that there was no way he could kill the baby. He would have to go kill his employer instead, Yassen supposed. He rocked the baby in his arms hoping it would forget what had happened earlier and relax, maybe even sleep. But it showed no signs of doing so. Looking at the baby Yassen frowned. It seemed prematurely intelligent and observant for some reason. Yassen shook himself. _Don't be so stupid, how could a baby possess such intuition?_ Besides, the child would probably forget this encounter by tomorrow, being left to forget about the man who considered him a God son. It was better that way, Yassen's world was no place for a child of any age.

Yassen looked down at the baby sadly. He wasn't ready to leave it. He decided to give it some advice for its inevitably challenging life that was ahead. There was not much point as there was no was such a small infant would remember any of it but it made Yassen feel better.

"Alex." He started, the baby looked up from its weeping as he heard his name. Only the nice ones around knew his name, the baby speculated, looking suspiciously up. Yassen couldn't help but laugh, who gave this baby permission to act so maturely?

With the smile fading from his lips Yassen continued "I know that your life will be far from normal. You have lost your parents and that is horribly. No child should have to be without their parents. This will be hard for you, I know: I lost my parents too." Faint memories of his mum and dad fluttered through Yassen's head. "But don't worry, it is completely possible for you to lead a happy and long life without them.

"Don't get involved in dangerous situations or in a position where you are in debt to someone or they are able to blackmail you. There are evil people out there who won't think twice about exploiting you so be careful. Remember that no one can ever force you to do something you don't want to, there is always a way out." Yassen smiled wishing that someone had told him this. Damn he was starting to self-project.

"There will be ups and downs in your life. Sometimes you might feel lost completely and feel that there is no meaning to anything anymore. Fight it. Stay strong and you can do anything, you ae capable of anything you set out to do because you are unique and amazing and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise.

"But most importantly, little Alex, you are _loved_ and you always will be. Even if you can't see it or you are sure that everyone who cares is gone, just look a little more carefully and have faith because there will always be someone there. Don't be afraid to ask for help. If you are in pain, physical or mental, then tell someone, people can help. If people see how serious you are then they won't make fun of you." Yassen wondered why he was saying all these things. Alex probably couldn't even understand these words, he was barely weeks old. He looked down at the boy, excepting his speech to have put him to sleep but was surprised to see concentrating eyes fixed on him as the baby looked at Yassen as if engaged by his words. Who was this kid?

"I am going to go now," Yassen couldn't procrastinate it any longer "You will never see me again and it's best that way. I am part of a dangerous world that I got caught in and have never had a chance to escape. My very presence hurts the people around me so I cannot stay. I should not even see you again from afar as if someone were to see my fondness of you they would kill you. But I just can't stay away from you, I want to be able to see you grow up, witness every single development of yours and see the amazing person I know you will be." Yassen placed the baby down, softly kissing the top of his head. "Good bye, Alex." and with that the assassin was gone.

From his cot Alex noted that the funny man had taken Mr Fyuffy with him. That might be problematic as Mr Fyuffy didn't really like the man (that's why he attacked him earlier) but Alex was happy that he went with the man; maybe the bear would make the man smile more like he did with Alex. Ale used his legs to rock himself back and forth as he laughed in amusement but soon the little game exhausted Alex and he let out a little yawn, snuggling into his bed.


End file.
